Si je survis
by Bubble Of Imaginary
Summary: Et si Ryan avait insisté pour joindre Castle à la fin d'Always. Et s'il avait fini par décrocher... Petit OS en quête de lecteurs :)


**Aucun de ces personnage ne m'appartient... Et heureusement pour eux, mon imagination leur en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs !**

 **Et si Ryan avait ressayé de joindre Castle depuis son téléphone personnel ?**

« Décroche ! Allez Castle »

De son côté, il n'était pas question de répondre. Il en avait définitivement terminé avec le 12th. Et de toute façon, pourquoi pouvaient-ils bien avoir besoin de lui, pensa Castle. Ils s'en sortaient très bien avant son arrivée. Il ignora son téléphone, qui finira par se taire.

Il se retourne une dernière fois vers tout ce sur quoi il tirait un train aujourd'hui. En repensant à toutes les fois où il avait aidé à résoudre des affaires, à toutes celles où il avait désobéit et à tous ces moments dans la salle de pause, il se demanda si les quatre dernières années resteraient un bon ou un mauvais souvenir. Les réminiscences d'un cœur brisé ou celles d'un merveilleux partenariat ?

Sa mère le sortit de ses souvenirs et l'entraina vers la porte. Martha fermait la porte lorsque le téléphone de son fils se remit à sonner.

« Tu ne réponds pas, lui fit-elle remarquer, plus comme une affirmation. Déjà pendant que je me préparais, tu l'as laissé sonner.

—Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien qui ait encore de l'importance.

—Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu ne regardes même pas qui c'est ? »

Il savait très bien qui c'était : le 12th. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier. Mais sa mère lui sortit le téléphone de la poche et lui montra le nom qui s'affichait. Au moment où l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Il décrocha, c'était un appel du numéro personnel de Kévin.

« Ecoute Ryan, je suppose que c'est toi qui m'appelait depuis le 12th, mais c'est fini pour moi, j'arrête de jouer au flic. Au rev…

—Nan, attends. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'appelle !

—Ou pour qui ! Elle veut que je sorte de sa vie. C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Désolé pour vous les gars.

— Non tu ne comprends pas ! Je m'en fous qu'elle t'ais mis dehors. Et peu importe pourquoi. On a trouvé de nouveaux éléments. On sait où se cache Maddox. Sauf qu'elle est partie seule avec Espo. Il est dangereux, tu le sais comme moi. Et je ne peux pas envoyer de renforts. Je ne peux pas la trahir. T'es le seul qui peut…

—Qui peut quoi ?

—La sauver. Au pire, t'as plus rien à perdre. Sauf peut-être…

—Elle.

—Et on ne peut plus définitivement cette fois-ci.

Castle pris quelques instants pour réfléchir. Regarda sa mère, puis jeta un œil à sa montre. C'était Kate ou Alexis. Son discours ou sa vie.

—L'adresse Ryan ! se décida-t-il »

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, sur le parking sous terrain. Castle en sortit en trombe, ordonnant à sa mère d'aller à la remise de diplômes seule, en rejoignit sa voiture en un temps record et s'élança dans la circulation sans respecter la moindre signalisation.

Castle, conduit par ses sentiments, faufilait sa voiture dans le trafic. Et bien que ce dernier soit dense, il arriva très rapidement à l'adresse que Ryan lui avait envoyé.

Il entra dans l'hôtel et remarqua immédiatement un attroupement à l'accueille, vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! lança-t-il à la foule ?

—On a entendu des coups de feu, lui répondit un homme

—Ils venaient d'où ?

— Je ne sais pas exactement, mais de très haut dans l'immeu… »

Ses paroles furent interrompues par de nouveaux coups de feu. Mais ils venaient presque de l'extérieur. Et de très loin. Le toit. C'était la seule possibilité.

L'écrivain se précipita vers les premiers escaliers qu'il trouva. Il arriva rapidement à l'avant dernier étage où quelque chose attira son attention. Il sortit de la cage d'escalier et trouva un homme au sol. Quand il posa ses doigts dans son coup, il avait le pouls faible mais présent. Il se releva et aperçu Esposito, lui aussi au étendu au sol. Il commençait à reprendre ses esprits quand Castle s'accroupi près de lui.

« Castle ? Qu'est-ce que… Kate ! Elle est avec Maddox, ils sont montés sur le toit je crois. Dépêche-toi ! Il est bien plus fort qu'elle.

—Euhh, okay. Mais toi, ça va aller ?

—Oui ! Vas-y ! »

L'écrivain obéit. En courant, il retourna vers l'escalier. Alors qu'il avait gravi la moitié des marches restantes vers le toit, il tomba nez à nez avec Maddox. Les deux hommes se figèrent, Castle d'effroi et Maddox par surprise, ne s'attendant pas à le trouver ici.

« Monsieur Castle ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici. Mais j'ai bien peur que vous arriviez trop tard. Surtout si vous prenez le temps de me mettre aux arrêts. »

Il se tourna d'un quart de tour et laissa le passage libre dans l'escalier. Il donnait le choix à Castle : l'arrêter lui ou tenter de sauver Kate. Le choix fut vite fais. Il était venu pour la sauver. Il se mit à courir vers le sommet de l'escalier. Il poussa une lourde porte en acier et se retrouva complétement désorienté. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nom. C'était un hurlement, une plainte. En retour, il cria le nom de sa partenaire. Il se laissa guider par sa voix. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait vue sur tout le toit, et pourtant, malgré ses cris, il ne pouvait pas la trouver. Le bruit du trafic, plus bas dans la rue, l'attira vers le rebord. Et il comprit. Elle devait être quelque part, accrochée, et désespérée, à en juger du ton de ses appels au secours.

Un dernier cri, bien plus intense, lui fit tourner la tête sur sa droite. Il courut vers le bord du toit et se pencha. Elle était juste là, à ses pieds. Ses yeux étaient remplis de détresse, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Elle ne se tenait que d'un bras, et elle était en train de céder.

En un mouvement, l'écrivain était allongé au sol, les épaules au-dessus du vide, les bras tendus vers Kate, qui avait totalement lâché prise. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à lui et lui seul. Alors, dès qu'il senti qu'il la tenait fermement, il commença à la tirer vers le haut. Il se mit accroupi, puis il se releva, faisant apparaitre la détective de derrière la façade. A l'instant où elle fut suffisamment haute, elle se laissa rouler sur le toit, en sécurité.

Immédiatement après, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Castle. Elle se laissa éclater en sanglots, contre coup de l'émotion. Elle avait eu peur de mourir. Et c'est Castle qu'elle avait appelé. C'était lui qu'elle voulait, et personne d'autre. Pendant les quelques minutes où elle était suspendue au-dessus du vide, elle avait accepté ses sentiments. Et ses appels à Castle sonnaient comme des aveux. Ça il l'avait bien compris. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et enroula les siens autour de son cou, où elle cacha sa figure.

« Je suis désolé Castle, murmura-t-elle »

Cependant, il ne répondit pas. Il ne savait plus quel était son rôle, ni quelle était sa place. L'écrivain se contenta de serrer plus fort ses bras autour de Kate. Pour le moment, elle devait encaisser les dernières minutes.

Petit à petit, la jeune femme se calma. Elle commença à lâcher Castle et se releva, l'entrainant avec elle. Beckett était encore sous le choc mais elle était maintenant certaine de ses sentiments.

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers l'intérieur, Kate restait collée à Castle, qui mit ça sur le compte des émotions. Pour lui, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait rapidement, ils trouvèrent Esposito, assis contre un mur, tentant encore de retrouver ses esprits.

« Kate ! Ça va ? demanda l'hispanique concerné

—Oui, répondit-elle faiblement, le souffle encore court.

—Elle est encore un peu secouée par ce qui vient de se passer, lui expliqua Castle »

Il se trompe pensa Kate. Je suis belle et bien secouée, mais par mes sentiments vis-à-vis de lui.

—D'accord, je vais prévenir Ryan. C'est lui qui t'a appelé je suppose.

—Oui, il avait peur que les choses tournent mal avec Maddox. Il avait vu juste. »

Après qu'Esposito ait tenu son coéquipier au courant, ils décidèrent de calmer le jeu auprès du gérant de l'hôtel, qui avait lui aussi retrouvé ses esprits. Ils expliquèrent bien que tout devait rester secret, que l'homme qui s'était introduit dans l'hôtel était dangereux. Castle insista pour que rien ne soit rapporté à la police. Et très rapidement, ils sortirent du bâtiment. Kate, silencieuse depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint Esposito, leva les yeux vers la façade et le toit. Elle venait tout juste d'échapper à la mort. Et une fois de plus, grâce à Castle, alors que la veille, elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs alors qu'il cherchait seulement à la protéger. Facilement, il la guida jusqu'à sa voiture, côté passager, ce qui ne sembla pas la contrarier. Il expliqua à Javier qu'il s'occupait d'elle et qu'il pouvait retourner au 12th. Alors, il proposa de rentrer chez lui. Pour s'expliquer et expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Même s'il attendait plus de cette discussion. Ils se mirent en route, puis au bout de quelques temps, Castle brisa le silence.

« Il y a quand même une chose que j'aimerais savoir, Kate.

—Oui ?

—Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir appelé après moi ?

—Parce qu'on est partenaires ?

—Nan, on ne l'est plus. Depuis hier soir. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti. J'ai était poussé vers la sortie.

—Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine.

—Pourtant à en croire vos paroles d'hier soir, c'est pourtant le cas.

—Les choses ont changé depuis. Énormément changé.

—Peut-être pour vous, mais pas pour moi.

—C'est faux ! Sinon vous ne seriez pas là.

—J'ai toujours voulu être là moi. C'est ça que t'arrives pas à comprendre ! Il était naturellement passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement, laissant ses émotions dicter ses paroles. C'est toi qui ne veut plus de moi.

—Rick, il n'y a rien que je veuille plus que toi. J'ai failli y passer une fois de plus aujourd'hui. On dit que quand on va mourir, on voit notre vie défiler devant nos yeux, ce n'est pas vrai. Moi, ce que j'ai vu, c'est ce que j'ai raté jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi et à toutes occasions que j'ai manquées pour te dire à quel point je tiens à toi. Si c'est ton nom que j'ai appelé, c'est parce que je voulais pouvoir te dire tout ça. J'avais encore un peu d'espoir. Si je parvenais à te trouver sur ce toit, alors ça voulait dire que j'avais encore une chance.

—Alors elle est là ta chance, ne la laisse pas passer, lança l'écrivain, arrêté à un feu rouge.

—Je t'aime Richard Castle. »

Même s'il savait que ça viendrait dans la conversation, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kate soit si directe. Derrière lui, des voitures commençaient à klaxonner, le feu était repassé au vert. Il redémarra sa voiture et la fis rentrer dans le parking, sous le loft. Il se gara et ils montèrent chez lui, toujours sans échanger un mot. Mais Kate, elle, cherchait son regard, ses yeux bleus, le moindre signe qui pourrait lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Une fois en haut, elle décida de reprendre les rênes. Elle l'appela doucement par son prénom. Ce à quoi il lui répondit qu'elle parlait trop. Puis il l'entraina dans un long et langoureux baiser, plaquant sa partenaire contre la porte.

Voilà, ce petit OS est terminé.

Il était écrit depuis un moment mais je l'avais jamais mis en ligne.


End file.
